Luficer's Revenge
by Jotalia
Summary: Two girls meet Sam and Dean in an unexpected turn of events, which forces them to work together.


Luficer's revenge

It was Saturday night, and I was out drinking and partying with my best friend, Natalia. We looked like super models, and everybody wanted to have sex with us. Even I wanted to have sex with us, we were so pretty, with our black, long and thick eye lashes, red cheeks and full and red and seductive lips that everyone wanted to kiss and make-out with. We were very skinny, almost anorexic, and we had gigantic and sexy boobs with small, pink nipples. Natalia had long red, wavey hair, and I had long, brown straight hair all the way down to our sexy and tight butts. We had long, skinny legs, and we were wearing high heels, fishnet stockings, miniskirts and sexy tank tops that showed some of our sexy, red bras.

We were dancing seductively at this night club filled with vampires, and everyone wanted to suck our sexy blood, but we were too high class and proud to let our delicious blood be sucked by some sewer rats. We were moving our hips in a sexy way, when this tall, pale guy with black emo hair came towards us, looking us deep in the eyes, and we just thought that he were super hot, oh my god. So he put his hands on my hip and whispered into my ear "Wanna get out of here?" and I said that I couldn't leave my best friend, so she came with us. He started kissing Natalia's neck, and when I saw he pull out his sexy vampire teeth, I stuck a stake into his back and straight through his heart. He fell to the ground, cold and pale while his blood poured out of his back and front. "High five, girlfriend!" I said and Natalia high fived me.

"What do you think you're doing!?" We heard a voice from behind us, and turned around.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, ASSHOLE?" We yelled when we saw a pack of vampires ready to attack. They came towards us with their sexy teeth, and they jumped over us. Oh no, we were surrounded!  
All of a sudden, they started to die around us, they screamed in pain as they fell to the ground. We were like wtf, and suddenly two handsome guys were standing infront of us. They clearly wanted to have sex with us.

One of the guys were like really tall and dark and handsome, and the other was like not as tall but still really handsome. The tall one asked us if we were okay. I flipped my hair sexily. "We're okay. We can handle ourselves." Johanne nodded, and we high fived. "I'm Sam, this is Dean" Said the tall sexy guy, and motioned from himself to the other dude.

"I'm Natalia, this is Johanne" I said. You could tell just by looking at them that they totally wanted to do us. "Do you want to go into the club again with us?" Dean asked. "Ew, perv. You just want to sex us." We glared at them. "Noooo! It's not like that!" Dean said sadly. "We just want to be with you! You're so pretty." We said okay and we went into the club with them. We danced sexily and seductively with the guys on the dancefloor, and they were like grinding up against our sexy firm butts. When we were done dancing, we had some drinks together and smoked drugs. Then I started making out with Dean, and Johanne made out with Sam, and they were like touching our boobs and I could tell they had really big erections. At first I thought it was gross, but i was too drunk and high on all of the drugs we had smoked to care.

I was like totally wet in my sexy panties, and he like totally wanted to touch my sex parts, but I knew that it would be like super hurting, so it was kinda scary and stufff. Natalia also wanted to have sex, I could tell by the way she was drooling in his hair sexily. "Should we go back to our place?" he said while he was breathing heavily and touching my butt and my boob and my hair with his other hand. I nodded and we went with them outside and then we hopped on their backs and they rode us a few blocks before we went inside a big abandoned building and they started to give us a sexy striptease and we were just staring hornily at their hot bodies. We took off our clothes and then we all had sex together in a sexy 4zum and we moaned sexily as we yelled their name when we came.

We had lots of orgasms all the time. They were really good in bed, and when they were done they splooched all over our faces and we got some in our hair and eyes, but we didn't care cause we loved them. "I love you" I said, and both Sam and Dean were smiling. "I love you too" They both said at the same time. I was all like shocked and wtf. "What about Johanne!?" I asked gasping in surprise. They both laughed and I was like really insulted. "I love her too." They both said at the same time again. "OMG" I yelled. Johanne gasped in surprise behind me. "I love you more!" She yelled, and we all started to make out with our sexy lips and we started to lick them on their necks and they put their man parts into our lady parts again and we had lots of orgasms and they splooched all over us again and again, and then we were like super tired, so we all fell asleep in eachothers arms.

The next day we woke up and they were gone! We were like looking everywhere in the dark bulilding, but they were nowhere to be seen! So we went outside and decided to kill sum vamps. When we got to the vamp street, we staked them all in a sexy way, with blood everywhere. I licked some vamp blood of my fingers and looked at Natalia. "Hey, what do you think happened to our boyfriends?" I said while looking mourningly into the sunset. Natalia shook her head and sighed. "dunno, I guess they're out doing something sexy"

After a while when we had staked some more vamps, I felt something touch my shoulder. I yelled "HIYAH!" and I took an awesome kung-fu throw with my hand and threw him over me and he landed on his back and it was... SAM! I started to say sorry 'n stuff bcus i felt bad, and he just laughed and i felt teribel. i gave him a sexy hug and whispered "i luv u" and he kissed me passionatly. "where is dean" Natalia asked and he pointed his finger behind him, and there he was! Right behind her! So Natalia turned around and gave him a big sexy kiss. "did u guys know that were hunters?" dean said to us both, and we said "YOU ARE, SO ARE WE LOL!" and then we kissed some more, and decided to work together 4ever again all the evil in the world.

So we were like drivin donw the raod with sam and deadn lookin for more badguys to kill when we sawthat there was this totally awesome bar filled with vamps and stuff so we went inside and danced together. dean was starting to get an erection again and at first i was like "ew you perv" but then we went into the bathroom and we did it again. but then, suddenly, someone opened the door just as dean splooshed all over me. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!?"

It was... BLOBBY STINGER.

blobby was like super angry and Natlaia didn tknow what ot do, so she just scremd and sad "who are you you pervert!?"!?" and then she slapped him, and then dean said that "NO, WAT R U DOING TO BLONBY!" and Natalia got super scared bcus shed nvr seen daen mad befre. i herd dean and natalia screem so i ran in tot teh bathroom and i saw the sexy naked body of nat and dean behind this short chubby guy that luuked just like my uncle, and i was like "WAT IS GOIN ON HER?" an then sam said tht it was bobly stinger, their hunter prtner, and that he was super kind 'n very smrt, and he used to help them out wuhen they were in crisis's 'n stufz, so we all ewnt out fo the bar 'n tried to sober up frm all the heroin and exstacy we'd been taken. blboy was drivin bcus daen was too high 'n drunk, and then we left to slay sum hardcore evil munsters.

we were just drivind ton the road when we came to this town that was haunted. we were like going around all sexily looking for the ghoast to kill because we were hunters now, when suddenly we saw this guy standing in the middle of the raod. it was... LUFICER!

"OMG" we yelled angrily and scardily, and sam and dean were like omg too. Bobgy said that it was luficer and that he was gonna end the world if we didnt kill him and so we ran to him and we tried to stab him with our daggers but we missed. lucifer was laughing and said "thou canst not killest me. thou art too weak. if thou doest not kill sam wincester, i shall kill your beloveth dean!" then he disappeared and i started crying because i didnt want to kill Sam cause he was like really nice and stuff and johanne loved him and so did i but i also loved dean so i was sad and crying. i ran away and cried against a tree and dean came up to be. "are you okay?" he asked me sadly

"NO I'M NOT OKAY YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed as tears ran down my limpid face and i ran away.

"WHAT DID LUFICED SAY 2 U NATALIA?" i said when i saw Natalia cry in deans arms all scared and fragile, and i was shivering with fear and other scary things, and natalia looked at me with pretty tears in her eyes, and said that she didnt want 2 talk 'bout it. I was like really worrid 'n stufz, bcus natalia was my bff, and i dident want her 2 be sad 'n stuf. i gave her a hug 'n she cried in my arms and dean and sam and blboy came towards us and gave a hug to us and we all cried together 'n it was relly romantic. we wnt back to our hunting cabin 'n sam and i went to bed and had passionate sex, he took his manhood inside my womanly parts, in and out for 3 hours and we were so tired that we just layed dwn 'n talked while he stroke my bewbs. it was very sexy. "wut happnd to Natlia?" he asked me, and i shook my hed 'n said id nvr seen her liek dis be4. it was liek super scarey, so i cried in his strong arms filled with muscles 'n other sexy things, 'n then we had more sex for 3 moar hours.

when we went back to the cabin me and dead just had lots of sexy together all the night and it was really good because he was so manly and muscly and sexy and stuff, and you could totally tell that he thought i was thte sexiest person ever. when we were done hea sked me what happened with luficer and istarted to cry again. "He said that i have to kill sam if not hes gonna kill you!" I whispered loudly. "OMG!" deadn yelled and jumped up he was compeltely naked and he had a really big penis that was just hanging there. "WHY DIDNT U TELL ME?" he asked and he was like really mad andstuff, and i started to cry sexy tears taht streamed down my face. "bcuz i love you!" i screamed. dean got quiet and he looked at me with so much sexy sadness in his hot eyes. "i love you too" he said and he kissed me nad we had more sexytimes together.

the next day we all went hunting for a demon, and natalia and me were behind the others 'n tlaked. "wat was that yesterday?" i asked her, and she sighed. I could see tears startin to build up in the corner of her eyes, and she looked like totally hot, just like me. "I just dunno wat 2 do!" she whispered sadly. "Luficer told me sumtn, but... it's.. it's to hooribel!" she started to cry. "u can tell me, natalia, were bffs!" I gav eher a hug. "luficer told me to kill sam or hed kil ldean!" she cried like a lot, and was like super sad and stuff. I gasped shockingly, and pulled her away from me. "WhaT?! does bloby and dean adn sam know?" and Natlaia said that she told daen. "We havet tot ell them and fivgure our a way to kill luficer!"

After we told them all, we sat down and began to make a plan to kill all the is evil: luficer. we had nvr be4 fought such an evil creature, and we did not know how 2 kill hem. we did sum research to find his weak spots and so we did not find any, and we figured that sum1 had to know sumtin. we went to blboys friend, michealaneglo, for advice on how 2 kill luficer.

michealangeo was a really fat old black guy with a long black bread. we told him dat we needee d help to kill luficer but he was all like wtf. he didnt believe that lufiver was real and johanne started to cry sexily. "u have to beleive us! if u dont help us then sam will die and i LOVE HIM!" she sobbed sadly and ran away. i ran after her,but then sam stopped me and said that he should talk toher instead. i said ok and we talked more to michaelnagelo. he said that the only way to kill lucier was with a magical gun that didnt exist anymore and taht we woduls just have to run away but i was like "NO! wecant run away he will find us wehre is the gun!?" i asked, and michaelenagno said that we would ahve to goback in time towhen the guy who made the gun was alive when the cowbodys exsitsted. but we didnt know how to go back in time and he said taht we needed a phoenicks fetahter to doit so we had to find one first.


End file.
